vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-5829204-20140104232340
How to fix Elena as a character and reset the triangle and shoving the reset one into the back of the show while letting the storyline rule: Damon goes into baddie mode and Aaron decides to avenge his family. But before Aaron can even plan a move Wes is injured Damon what forces Aaron to go to more drastic measures, he checks trough Wes' files and comes across an injection that is supposed to slow vampires down. It takes a vampires powers away for good and renders them equal to humans in terms of strength. As a matter of fact: once injected said vampire is literally a human with an eating disorder. No speed, no strength, no switch, no sirebond only the feeding aspect remains. Aaron obtains the injection and plans to go out and kill Damon, Elena catches wind of that and tries to stop him. As Aaron has Damon at gunpoint Elena and Stefan intervene, the two of them don't know what is in the injection and assume the worst. Elena charges to kill Aaron but is stopped by Stefan who tells her to calm down. As she tells him that she can't and has to rescue Damon Stefan raises an eyebrow as well as the audience. Elena breaks free of Stefans grip, runs towards Aaron who shoots her out of fear. We see the injection go trough her veins. She just stands there for minutes, her look gets sadder and sadder each second. Both Damon and Stefan are confused as Aaron tells them what he actually shot her with. They keep telling her that she's fine but she breaks appart more and more and starts crying. Constantly screaming the words 'What have I done ? What have I done'. Elena runs off, Stefan has Damon go after her. He grabs her and asks what happened. As she turns around she looks at him with disgust and sadness, 'All I did the last year, all that happened. A whole bloodline dead, people that had friends and family. I had no...I couldn't...for all this time I couldn't...' Stefan joins the conversation. Elena breaks appart even more. 'What is going on Elena' Stefan asks as Damon lowers the grip on her hands. He slowly walks backwards as he gets the picture. 'All this time...' he whispers. 'All this time you were still b...'. 'Whenever I wanted to say no I couldn't, whenever I didn't want to move I had to, whenever I wanted to say what I thought I had to say what pleased.....' she stops midsentece as she keeps crying. Stefan looks at Damon, who has tears in his eyes himself. 'She killied the bloodline because I was compelled by Kol, It was still active for all this time, the sirebond. Every action she didn't want to take she had to...because of....me' Damon says to himself. 'The last time I remember making a decision that was my own was when I told Stefan to save Matt' Elena wisphers slowly sinking to the ground. Stefan tries to touch her should as she screams that he and Damon should just leave her alone, no according to her they should leave her life forever. Stefan goes to Damon and they actually do it: leave. Until the next episode wich does a timejump for a few weeks that sees Stefan trying to get Damon back from his vampire side. Hard for Delena fans but that's how I feel Elenas ooc actions since s3 could be explained, that way both her relationship with Damon and Stefan would be reset to an equally negative one and they'd all have to rebuild their relationships slowly until the series finale. Everything in TVD went wrong when Elena turned into a slave and while I thought her slave-y behaviour would stop when the sirebond was supposedly broken she acted the same, she keeps acting like she's sired to him. There's no reason 'compassionate' Elena wouldn't go and look for Stefan, whatever she felt for him at that time she totally fucked a person that did a lot for her. And the Elena we know would've bent over backwards to help him if he didn't call after a week. The same would apply for Damon if he was missing. IMO she still acts sired, frankly: I see no difference between her and Charlotte